User talk:SirMoodletonofCanadia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Moodle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 22:07, December 1, 2010 Welcome to the wiki~! Please feel free to message me if you have any questions, or if you'd like someone to show you around! ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 22:19, December 1, 2010 (UTC) welcome to the wiki! Kakki10 22:31, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Dos and Don'ts Here's my list of Do's and Don'ts for this wiki: Do *Consider starting a fanfic *Consider joining an OC club *Be friendly and don't be too shy to ask for help *Post positive comments, reviews, and constructive criticism *Consider starting a blog Don't *Vandalize, flame, or troll *Make rude comments Hope the advice helps~! ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 22:57, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Help! Well, there are many things you can do on this wiki regarding writing. Try writing a story, crackfic, poem, song, crossover, etc. We have many different types of writing on here. As for what you shouldn't do, obviously, don't troll or flame or any of that stuff. Basically, be a good and respectful user. We have great users on here, and I can't wait to see what you can contribute. Hope this helps. Kakki10 22:59, December 1, 2010 (UTC) What you should and shouldn't do. Hello, welcome to the wiki, here is a list of a couple of things you should do and not do. The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 23:01, December 1, 2010 (UTC) For an OC cabin, you just add it right in. That's more of an informational part so we can see who's all in what cabin. For the clubs, depending on if they're public or private, you either can just add your character's name in or you have to ask permission. But that's the clubs, not the cabins. Kakki10 21:50, December 6, 2010 (UTC) OC Cabins and Requests To join you must first see if they are public or private groups, if they are public you just put in your name and tell the other members you have joined, if it is public you have to get a vote from the members to join, which club do you wish to join? The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 21:52, December 6, 2010 (UTC) It really depends on the club, technically you don't but as of now it depends on which OC Club, which one are you interested in joining? The Death Angels, The Heroes Organization, The Titan Army, or The Questers? --The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 22:00, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh wait sorry i misunderstood, i thought you were talking about an OC Club, no that list is fully public just add people whenever. The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 22:04, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Well normally you wouldn't have to ask, but unfortunately no, we have reached the OC limit cap, so the only group/s you can join are The Questers(you have to get a vote in) and The Death Angels. The Heroes Organization has also reached the OC limit cap, so sorry but you can always make your own OC club!(just try not to copy) The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 22:08, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I am from Camp Half-Blood Wiki. ^^ Thanks for reading my story, I'm updating it right now. Please keep on reading. I really appreciate it. ^_^ Luna-daughter of Artemis 12:40, December 9, 2010 (UTC) yah hi moodle ,yah i recognize youKarikamiya 06:19, January 23, 2011 (UTC) pls read my story MY MOM ALMOST KILLED ME love your story by the way... Added some chapters and a Sneak Peek! Heyhey!! Please read my story: Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis I added some chapters .. ^^ Thanks!! Luna-daughter of Artemis 10:42, December 23, 2010 (UTC) HERE COMES THE HUNTERS Added a new chapter to my FANFiC!! here is the link: Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis Please do read, thank you. Luna-daughter of Artemis 10:24, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Luna Silver!! Just added two more chaps to my FanFic. Please read! it has the Capture the Flag chapter. ^^ Thanks. Luna-daughter of Artemis 07:00, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Updated My Fan Fiction Hey there. I just updated my FanFiction. Hope you can read. Here's the LiNK: Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis Thanks!! Hope I can have your Feedback Luna Silver 06:25, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate Thanks ^.^ You too~! ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 17:13, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello ! thanks for the read i'll update soon anyways about that part where Luna isn't afraid at Thalia's Aegis, she SO is ! its just that she smart enough not to look at Thalia's shield to avoid cowering ^_^ Luna Silver 06:49, December 31, 2010 (UTC) HEY ! ^_^ мσσ∂ℓɛ hope you like that advance happy new year. ^_^ ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 09:17, December 31, 2010 (UTC) nice story Ilike the alexius onePerseusJackson 00:22, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Trailer Nah, they would totally butcher it if it was made into a movie :D ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 00:46, January 6, 2011 (UTC) sure you can use Raina ~ ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 11:20, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey check storyPerseusJackson 21:41, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Let's Begin okPerseusJackson 21:47, January 19, 2011 (UTC) you start the first chapterPerseusJackson 21:51, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello you editing yetPerseusJackson 21:56, January 19, 2011 (UTC) percy,annabeth,rachel,clarisse,will solace,,jake,an aphrodite camper OC called darrenPerseusJackson 22:00, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey u therePerseusJackson 22:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC) SORRY oopsPerseusJackson 22:17, January 19, 2011 (UTC) nice and okPerseusJackson 22:19, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis is Updated. Please read :D Sorry, I haven't been here for a while and I haven't updated my FanFic. Anyhow. If you have time please read.Thanks. Luna-daughter of Artemis 03:42, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Fastestt Hero Alive Chapter 5 is up and things are getting pretty exciting. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111: Fastest Hero Alive']] 07:46, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis -- Update. Hi. I updated my Fan Fic. If you have time. Please have a read. Thanks ! ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 11:34, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Link: Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 11:34, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Chapter LOL. THANKS! I though nobody would actually like it cause i did with my head in dreamland (i was very very very sleepy). Thanks for the read though. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 11:53, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Your Comment You asked me what my fanfic about the MY MOM ALMOST KILLED ME its about a boy who found out he was a half blood and his life was all a lie.His Mother is like Luke's Mom She can see through the mist and she's crazy thats why thats the title My Mom almost Killed me.Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 03:28, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Fastest Hero Alive Finale I just finished the last chapter of my Fastest Hero Alive series. I like how it turned out and I might write more if i get any new ideas. thank you for all the comments. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111: Fastest Hero Alive']] 11:58, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Nolan Swift: My Story Begins I'm writing a prequel story for my character. I won't update as much as my other one and I'm going to plan out more than a chapter ahead. Two Chapters are up and maybe a third depending if i hear from another author that asked to cameo. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111: Fastest Hero Alive']] 23:05, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Nolan Swift: My Story Begins Finale Well, the last chapter is up. I knew I said this series would be half as long as my other one, but I can't seem to write short stories because this one is about 16 chapters, still not as long as my other one. I hope you like it and thank you for reading. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111: Fastest Hero Alive']] 09:45, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Dawn of Truth I love dawn of truth! Quick question . . . what if the voice were Alexius talking to Alex through reincarnation? That would be cool. -PiperMclean 19:00, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks . . . I guess? The title says it all -PiperMclean 16:32, March 3, 2011 (UTC) what would be your role?I mean I guess i could pick you and dark to go on a quest?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 15:40, March 20, 2011 (UTC) wait..does your character have a story yet?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 15:45, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ahhh.......well you and me and ark will go on a prophecy[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 15:47, March 20, 2011 (UTC) yea so i will meet you in camp and go an a quest to ummm,....give me a minute[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 15:48, March 20, 2011 (UTC) aha...find 3 jewls for my father[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 15:49, March 20, 2011 (UTC) what do you want your role to be then?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 15:55, March 20, 2011 (UTC) you mean i have to write tour role right?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 15:58, March 20, 2011 (UTC) aha...this story will end soon after camp and continue in the Prince of Time of series...i will meet you in this series...you will be one of my best friends alog with dark,ghost man and fedora and in my 3rd seires you will be a quest member...sound good?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 16:02, March 20, 2011 (UTC) can i deit your poll to say i read all of your sories[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 16:07, March 20, 2011 (UTC) answer the fanfic one as well[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 16:09, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ok[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 16:33, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Take that , Annabeth! Even though I think she's a good fighter , she can be such a Mary-Sue! That story is hilarious!!! ❤PiperMclean 12:50, March 21, 2011 (UTC) hello[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 19:59, March 21, 2011 (UTC) hmmmm...check out my stories[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 20:03, March 21, 2011 (UTC) this one....new chapters posted[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 20:06, March 21, 2011 (UTC) prince of time[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 20:08, March 21, 2011 (UTC) thx[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 20:35, March 21, 2011 (UTC) np[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 20:42, March 21, 2011 (UTC) you are a majo character in the sequel...you are only introduced in this one[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 21:51, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ther...you are one of my friends[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 22:04, March 21, 2011 (UTC) after the prince of the sea .........i have a new story in which i gete a quest.........THAT is where you write[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 00:32, March 23, 2011 (UTC) yep.[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 00:35, March 23, 2011 (UTC) gtg in 5-10 mins[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 00:36, March 23, 2011 (UTC) bye[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 00:37, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm not really a musician...can't play the flute,guitar and any other instrument..I can play the piano a little thoughI would love to be friends with you.. 02:05, March 26, 2011 (UTC) two more ! wew. hey there. added 2 more chaps on LS - DOA. hope u'd enjoy. i wanna gettin gbored and was doing nothing, hope these chaps can read ur expectations and fulfill ur desires (just kidding, watching sitcoms right now) :D anyways, pls read and enjoy ! ---- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя[of Artemis| badɛ [♥ wιɛяdgιяℓ]] 14:03, April 2, 2011 (UTC) two more ! wew. hey there. added 2 more chaps on LS - DOA. hope u'd enjoy. i wanna gettin gbored and was doing nothing, hope these chaps can read ur expectations and fulfill ur desires (just kidding, watching sitcoms right now) :D anyways, pls read and enjoy ! ---- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя[of Artemis| badɛ [♥ wιɛяdgιяℓ]] 14:05, April 2, 2011 (UTC) MOOOOOOOO!!!! OMigosh WELCOME BACK!!!!! ~Ze Lord of Epic Was Here~ (talk • ) 13:47, May 17, 2013 (UTC) So I saw that you were back and I was like "What was the last message I sent Moodle?" Turns out it was when I told you that Nolan Swift~My Story Begins was finished. Since then, I finished the series with a total of 5 stories, I've done a few collabs, and I'm currently working on another series. Two stories done so far with a third just started. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] 00:16, May 21, 2013 (UTC)